Iris and Jin
by xvicariousx
Summary: A young friend of Touya has been brought over to meet all of his friends. She seems strange, and she even acts strange. Her soul and her spirit seem to be crying on the inside despite the fact that she still smiles. She definitely has something to hide; even from her best friend Amy. Characters included: Touya, Jin, Chu, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Iris, you have to meet them!" My best friend exclaimed. I was reluctant to go with her.

"My boyfriend would not appreciate me being with other males.." I tried to sound as smart as I could.

"Oh come on. He doesn't have to know Iris."

Amy, if you only knew, I thought to myself. My boyfriend was an overprotective abusive jerk. But why stay with him? Well I feel like he's the last one on earth that could possibly love me…or wait I don't know, maybe it was because I loved him too much for my own good. I wasn't ready to let him go quite yet.

"Earth to Iris! What are you staring at? Come on, they are expecting us!"

"They?" There would be more than one? Oh boy. I never liked being put on the spot, I never liked being around too many people at once, and I never liked to be around too many people that I didn't know. I never was out going but being with Adam all this time has not made my confidence any better.

"My god, you are so slow." My friend complained. A part of me inside said 'screw it, you are having fun today and nothing will stop you.' I picked up my pace and walked faster to catch up with my friend.

"Don't look too happy to finally meet my boyfriend, Iris."

"I'm sorry, I just had a late night last night with studying. Don't worry, I am pretty excited for you." I said with a smile. I lied. No, I was definitely happy for her by all means. But I was kept up with a fight with Adam. "In all honesty, I am afraid of what they will think of me…"

"Why would you say that? Do you know how many guys drool over you?" She paused for a little. I just walked in silence through the woods with my friend. "You've been acting differently lately, is everything going okay with you and Adam and how are things you know, living by yourself?"

"Grandma is not dead yet hun. But it sure feels like she already is, you know."

"I know, that's what I meant. She's like nonexistent, not to sound frank and heartless but I'm more worried about you. It's inevitable that she is going to go, but you; you have an entire life ahead of you. I need to know you are okay, you are like a sister to me."

I was still silent for a long time as we started to approach the house. It was located deep in the woods, far from civilization. It was beautiful. I wonder who ever lived here could lend me a room to stay for a while or even forever.

"I'm fine I guess. Hey, let's not worry about what's wrong. Introduce me to this boyfriend of yours so we can all hangout and just forget about everything for a while. I mean, that's what I really need right now."

She smiled back at me; I smiled only to keep the tears from escaping my eyes. I didn't want to look like a fool in front of her friends. We walked up to the porch and she led the way. She slid the front door open and just walked in. I looked at her in amazement. I grew up in a family where we were taught strict manners. But maybe this home was like her second home. I wonder what it felt like to live like that; knowing you have a place to run to when things aren't going well. To top it all off, she had someone here that loves her and would care for her if that were the case. I was jealous of my friend.

"Oh come on Iris, don't get all shy on me!" I blushed as I walked in, closing the door behind me.

"Hello there Amy," Said a red haired male. He was strange, but unique. It made him seem beautiful. "Who's the lass?" He said with a strong Irish accent. He was beaming with energy; he could power at least three cities. With his large smile I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Jin! That's the girl I've been telling you all about. Her name is Iris. Iris, this is Jin."

He came up to me and gave me a friendly hug. Just then, I felt a weird energy emit from his body. I could sense him and he knew it too soon after that.

"Jin, stop touching my girl and tell me where Touya is." Said Amy, Jin laughed nervously. "I will tell your girlfriend, Jin." She said with a joking like threat.

"Oh come on Am' he probably already knows yer' here!" Jin retorted.

"Hey Amy," A male with blue hair approached my friend and hugged her tightly for what seemed like forever. Jealousy burned inside of me. She was so happy, why couldn't I be happy too? Jin looked at me like he knew what I was thinking. Thankfully the silence was quickly broken by Amy's voice.

"Touya, this is my best friend Iris." Touya looked over in my direction and smiled respectfully. I nodded and smiled back. He seemed so regal.

"Touya where are the others?" Amy asked.

"They are in the other room, probably watching mindless television." Others? There were multiple people living here. They must be real close. Something I would die for. I felt Jin's eyes burn through me. I didn't dare look. What if he was thinking about how ugly I was?

"I see Jin has found a new girlfriend." Joked Touya. Amy giggled, and Jin just growled as we followed the couple in to the other room. Three people occupied the room.

The house was rather large, kind of like the house of Genkai.

"Guys, this is Iris. Iris this is Rinku," she pointed to a small boy with stars under his one eye, "His name is Shishi," she pointed to a very handsome blue haired male, "And that is chuu," She pointed to a very tall male who reeked of alcohol. He got up too quickly to greet me.

"Nice to meet you Sheila!" He boomed. He was very loud, I couldn't help but laugh. His obnoxiousness made me feel warm inside. Despite this, I was still shy and I felt like I didn't fit in what so ever.

"Hey Amy, I bet I could kick your butt in some Mario-kart." Said the short one called Rinku.

"Alright fine. It's on chump." They both laughed. I made my way over to the far end of the couch where no one was sitting. I was soon followed by Jin. He sat really close to me. I got a little nervous. Several minutes went by, I started to feel sick I started to think about Adam, and what he would do to me if he found out what I was doing. I felt a tear creep its way down my cheek. Jin looked at me confused, I quickly rubbed it away.

"I need- need to get some air" I said as I ran out of the room and out the front door. I sat on the porch and tried to breathe.

"Did I say something wrong!?" Said Jin in a panic.

"I don't know mate, maybe you just smell bad," said Chuu with a smart grin.

"Why you little-"

"Guys, chill. She's been going through a lot lately. No need to worry."


	2. Chapter 2

I was outside on the front porch for some time. I was surprised that no one has come out to see what was going on. I was desperately trying to regain my cool as fast as possible before anyone could come out here out of concern. I needed to pretend that everything was okay, like nothing at all happened. I just needed to make them believe that I was sick of course. But we all know I am not physically sick, I'm mentally sick and it's almost crippling; they didn't need to know this type of information. I didn't need to spread worry to the others; especially Amy. She didn't deserve to go through such heartache knowing that I wasn't okay. That's all she ever wanted for me. But why couldn't I give that to her? I feel like a total failure, but I shouldn't be too quick. I might be able to work through this before any of them needed to step in. I love Amy, I only want her to be happy, even if it meant for me to meet my downfall. I'd go through it a thousand times for her because I know she would do the same for me. She and Toya have the perfect relationship. He is so kind, so gentle. He is like a king, and she was the princess; but she was far too beautiful to be a princess. Her beauty runs deeper than her outside skin. They were meant for each other that was for sure. They were like a couple you found in a fantasy story; it was so unreal, they were too perfect. I hope it stays like this forever for her. I used to love reading these fantasies, but I have come to believe that they have spoiled my life. They made my expectations far too high. I was bound to suffer and fail in this life. But what if..there was something out there better for me? This life couldn't be right for me. Maybe things will start to change soon.

My heart stopped racing after a while, I started to feel alright enough to face my friends. With a deep breath I grabbed the door handle and slid the door open simultaneously coming up with an excuse why I abruptly ran from the room like a maniac. I quickly put on the 'I'm good now, I'm okay' façade.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry about that" I said entering the room, " I just felt a little sick, I just needed some fresh air." I put on a fake smile, I tried to not sound frantic.

"Good you're back" Said Amy, " you can help me cook since I lost to Rinku while you were out."

"You mean to tell me you made a bet on who was going to cook when you can't even cook?" I questioned. "I don't know who's more foolish, the person making the bet, or the person agreeing to follow through with the bet knowing that they are risking their lives by possibly eating your gourmet food."

"Shut it Iris." She couldn't help but laugh as the others chimed in.

"Don't worry guys, I won't allow you to eat her toxic waste."

"You know, you're a jerk Iris."

"I know and I love you too Amy." I said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Quiet conversations

A couple weeks went by, and I was hanging out with my new friends quite often without Adam knowing what was really going on. I had to lie to him a few times, but that did not matter because they provided me with comfort more so than he ever did. Out of all of them, I couldn't bring myself to get over Jin. It was like he was becoming my obsession. Maybe it was the way he looked at me, or maybe I respected him because he was always so happy and nothing could possibly bring him down. Jin, like the others in the house; were awfully mysterious. I had this strange feeling every time I was around them. It wasn't a bad thing, but I got this great sense of energy when I was with them. I couldn't quite place it, but I decided to disregard it. I didn't care, they gave me something that no one else really could.

As these weeks went by though, I noticed a change in Jin.

"Have you noticed a change in Jin lately?" I asked as we strolled through the park. I kept my focus on the ground, acting like I was looking at the brick patterns in the side walk.

"Yeah, Touya said that he and his girlfriend haven't been getting along lately."

"Oh, that sounds terrible."

"Yeah, it's a shame. Once he's attached to someone, he cares for them deeply. He has a hard time letting go." She started to sound concerned, or maybe she was trying to choose her words right.

"Well if she's treating him badly then he deserves better. He's got a heart of gold."

"True, but he doesn't want to let her go because like I said before. I need you to promise me one thing, for his sake."

"What is it?" I was confused.

"I think he really cares for you and if this relationship does take a toll on him, he's going to want to depend on you to help him; only because he seems so attached to you."

"I doubt that would be a problem with me."

We walked in silence for a while. I listened to every sound around me, wondering when things were going to start to turn out for me for once; wondering if this was really my chance. I'm going to make sure nothing bad happens to this, I've come to believe that you get one chance and only one chance in this life to get things right. I couldn't keep Jin out of my mind, I just wanted to run up to him and hug him tightly and tell him it was okay to let go, because I was there for him.

"The nurse said that Grandma only had a few days left, possibly sooner than that. She's really starting to fail."

My body shivered at the thought.

"Oh yeah, Touya said you could stay at the house if you wanted to after she passed. I didn't want to say anything before because I didn't want to make you, you know feel bad about everything."

"Oh good. Don't worry, I don't feel bad…Above all I was worried because I thought I didn't have a place to stay when she did pass."

"Well you know you could stay with me if you needed to, but Touya's place has way more room. I think I might be moving there myself soon. I just have to make arrangements soon with my parents to move out."

"Thank goodness. I don't think I could stand living with all boys." I tried to laugh a little. It didn't really help.

The next day, I took the liberty to see Touya about staying at the house. I was a little nervous, for this was a tough subject to handle at the time; each day though got worse. It was better to take care of it now instead of later when things could possibly become worse.

"Hey Iris, so you're going to take me up on that offer I heard." He greeted me with a friendly hug. I got nervous really quick. I didn't get affection very much. The only kind of touch I got was fists or forced sex. I suddenly felt weak.

"Yeah…" I said with a sigh.

He let go for a little bit, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

He stared at me for a little bit. He was in doubt. Checking the credibility of what I just told him. My palms started to sweat a little. Thankfully my nervousness didn't really show on my face. Typically it picks one spot to release itself; in other words it usually releases through my face or it just makes my hands shake and sweat uncontrollably.

"So when will you be moving here?" He asked.

"I'm not quite sure really. I'm trying to wait for Grandma to pass, but I really don't want to be in the house you know. I want to get out. It just reminds me of all of the bitterness." I tried to keep my focus out in the distance. It takes great focus to prevent emotions from coming through.

"That's fine, I was just wondering." I loved to hear someone's reassuring voice. His was just naturally like that.

"I think I might start packing real soon, just in case I need to get out sooner."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You have a boyfriend right? Adam?"

His name tore through me. "Yeah, what about him?" I covered the bruise on my arm.

"Not to sound rude, you know, but why don't you move in with him? I mean, you're more than welcome here. I was just curious."

I looked at him. So badly I wanted to tell him, I could trust him. He was smart and open. He wouldn't judge me or tell a soul.

"I- it's complicated, Touya. If you don't mind, I don't mean to shut out your question but this is not the time to talk about that. Things are really bad between him and I. Please don't tell Amy for now if you could, I love her and she doesn't need to worry about me anymore than she already does. I'm sorry if you're the type that doesn't like to hide things from other people."

"I will promise you I won't tell as long as you promise to not keep this a secret for very much longer. You're right I hate hiding things from her, I never had to and I don't intend on starting. I love her too much."

"I will tell you when the time is right, hopefully soon. I just need to handle one issue at a time, ya know? Right now the issue is my grandmother dying."

He nodded. Hopefully he really understood. I was never really good at communicating my intentions; I never had the chance really.

"I kind of have an idea what's going on, but like you said, I mean I'm not going to force you to talk about it tonight if you don't want to."

"Thanks, that really means a lot you know. Just being able to tell someone something without them you know, over reacting or worrying about the person telling every living thing. I'm glad I have at least one person I can trust when things get tough."

"I really hope you know what you're doing."

"Honestly I don't. I don't know where to turn. But we can call this a learning experience. I just need to take one step at a time."

He was frustrated, but he agreed with me. We sat in silence for a while.

"I heard everything about Jin, how is he doing?"

"Ah, yeah. The girl left him. He's been so down lately."

"What? I feel so sorry for him. I would never want to imagine someone like him down."

"Yeah, he won't really talk to anyone."

The words Amy told me earlier popped in my head. I froze for a split second, trying to figure out how I could step in and help him.

"I'm going to go and pack and check up with the nurse at my house. I'll come back sometime soon and try to talk to him; maybe he will be able to spill the beans about everything to me."

"Alright, he has been asking about you so maybe that is a good idea," He said as I was getting up. "Come back soon, he's starting to worry me too."

"I will don't worry. Tell him I'm moving in. that might brighten him up a little."


	4. Chapter 4: Horror story

My grandmother soon passed after Touya and my conversation. I've been packing away the house for some time now and cleaning it up so it could be sold or rented out. I was also sending over my personal items to the house for when I moved in later that week. I've been spending the night often; almost every night when I was afraid to sleep alone.

It was rough, letting her go. She was someone very special. But I was glad she passed on because her suffering has ended and now she is living a better life in the after life. I've been feeling awfully strange after she died. I've been noticing weird things like I can predict the future and I can see ghostly apparitions. I also noticed that Jin had a single horn and really pointy ears. I could even sense the energies of everyone in the house. They each had their own distinct energy and sometimes when my senses were strong I could even pick up different scents of each person in that house. My grandmother had special abilities and sometimes I swear after she died, she passed these abilities over to me; but how could that be? I though these kind of things ran in our genetics…our blood.

I held my grandmother's special necklace and looked outside at the rain. The necklace looked like an old skeleton key. It was very detailed and it looked fragile but it proved to be rather tough. I always asked her where she got it and if it ever opened anything special but she would just smile and tell me it's a secret. She never really got the chance to tell me before she died though. She lost her memory very quickly and towards the end, she even started to forget who I was at points. But she didn't forget about me as often as everyone else.

I invited Adam over that evening, to tell him that I was moving out. I was waiting for him. I'm sure he wouldn't be happy with me one bit. I was a little nervous. A little as in a lot. I felt bad for I should have told him earlier. Maybe I should leave out the detail that I was leaving tomorrow. I should leave out as much detail as possible to avoid a meaningless fight. I had to play my cards carefully. Maybe I should tell him as little as possible. Maybe I should lie to him and tell him I'm being forced to live somewhere with other family members. That wouldn't work though. I am a terrible liar and he would be able to tell and then he would be furious with me for sure. When he gets mad at me, bad things happen to me.

I looked at the clock and he was very late. Which only meant things were going to get worse. This means that he was probably going to show up drunk. Why couldn't he not be drunk around me? Was I that hard to be around that people had to be drunk around me?

I stared out in to the window as the rain fell harder. I was trying to calm my nerves. I was mesmerized by the water droplets on the window against the dark sky.

My reverie was soon broken when I saw head lights shine through the windows of the living room. I swallowed hard as I got up to go outside to greet him on the front porch. I could tell by the way he got out of his truck that he was drunk. He walked up to me and gave me a hug, he reeked of alcohol. I got this strange pang of fear just then. Something was telling me that something bad was about to happen.

"I missed you" He barely got out the words.

I lied as I said the same back "I miss you too." Luckily he couldn't see my face to tell I was lying. I quickly put on a poker face. I hated him.

I walked him inside the small rancher and closed the door behind me. I walked him into the small kitchen.

"I haven't seen you in a while, why is that?" He questioned.

Was he really that stupid? Did he really not care enough about me?

"Well I've been spending time at a friend's house to get out of here."

"Who's house?" He quickly asked.

"I've been with Amy and her boyfriend's house and his friends." I was getting angry with him. I was tired of him. He acted like I could only have on friend. But even that was a big issue.

He stood up and grabbed my shoulders. I tried to stand my ground, but that was hard he was so much taller than I was.

"Why are you hanging out with other boys?"

"Hanging out? I'm moving in with them." My anger slipped and I told him the truth. Stupid.

"So you're cheating on me?" He slapped me across my face so hard it nearly knocked me off balance. It was probably going to leave a bruise. Once I regained consciousness I decided I needed to fight back.

"No! I am not cheating on you!"

He punched me in the ribs sending me backwards. I doubled over in pain, I'm pretty sure my ribs were broken or even cracked at that point. I noticed the basement door was open and he was slowly backing me up to the stairs. If he would push me again, I would surely fall to my death. I needed to get back up.

As soon as I looked up, I was too late. I was halfway up when he again punched me in the eye, knocking me to the ground. With one last blow to the ribs and stomach with his foot I was sent flying down the dark stairs to the basement.

Everything was a blur. All I could feel was pain as I fell. I felt my flesh tearing at the mercy of the crude wooden stairs that were extremely old. My ankle got caught in the railing, but it wasn't enough to stop my fall. It instead twisted my ankle with a sharp crack. I don't know how many times I hit my head; I lost count as I lost consciousness.

I lay at the bottom of the steps limply. I couldn't see anything around me; I could feel sharp pains around my body where the injuries were the worst. I felt cold spots where my skin was bleeding and burning where the skin was torn. I could hardly breathe because of my ribs.

I kept falling in and out of consciousness so much that I lost track of how long I've been laying down there. But every time I was able to think, I would wonder how long I've been just sitting there and how long would it take for someone to find me. The ground below me felt wet, I was losing this fight for survival. I was losing the fight I thought to myself as I let the darkness take over. I felt this coming.


	5. Chapter 5: Lost and Found

-Amy's and everyone's point of view-

"She should have been here by now," Said Touya.

Chu, Rinku, Jin, Amy, all had a worried look on their face. Even Shishi had a look of discontent on his face.

"She said she was going to move in today" Touya said again.

"I think something bad happened to her last night." Said Amy.

"We have to go look for her. I really don't feel good about this" Jin said quickly. He got up a put on a white sweatshirt and put his hood up.

"Come on Amy, you are taking me to her house." Jin demanded.

"Okay Jin, we will go look for her. I guess the rest of you should stay here in case she is just running late."

"I'm coming too, I have a bad feeling about this as well," Said Touya.

The three of them ran in the pouring rain all the way to Iris's house. There were tire marks in the dirt drive way that were now filling with water from all the rain. They then couldn't tell how old they really were.

"Guys, this is really weird look. The front door is opened, it was never locked, and the porch light was left on last night."

"Maybe she forgot to close it and turn out the lights." Said Touya.

"No way, she's like OCD about those kind of things. The kitchen dimers are even still on. She would have woken up in the middle of the night just to turn them off if she suspected the lights were on in the house."

Amy ran under the small porch and began to pound on the door, hoping her suspicions were incorrect.

"Amy just go in there's obviously something going on..She won't be mad if you barge in to her house, you are her friend."

The three of them stepped in to the house. The front door led them in to the living room. Everything looked in order here. Leading the way, Amy headed towards Iris's room. On the way, they passed through the kitchen. After they passed it Amy stopped dead in her tracks causing Jin and Touya to almost run in to Amy.

"Did you see blood on the floor?" she asked. She was talking quickly.

"Now that you mention it, I do smell blood. No I didn't see it at first" Touya said. Before he could finish, Amy darted through the boys back in to the kitchen to investigate. The boys joined her as she turned up the dimers in the kitchen to brighten the lights. They all could see clearly now. They saw a small trail of blood following through the basement door. All three of them looked at each other horrified. Especially Jin. Jin was pale and he looked like he was about to be sick or even burst in to tears, whichever came first. No one has ever seen Jin really upset.

"Touya how old is that blood?" Amy asked him as he was looking at it.

"What ever happened here it happened last night, it doesn't look old at all. It has to be from Iris then."

Amy started towards the basement.

"No, let me lead. You don't know what's down there."

Amy was frustrated at Touya but she understood. He was a Shinobi Warrior at one point; he knew how to defend his self unlike her.

"Touya there should be a light switch on the wall beside you, try to find it because the stairs are old."

He nodded and he slowly started to descend down in to the darkness. Jin remained very quiet. He was in front with Touya, Amy was in the back still looking for the switch.

"Wait, I found it. It was on the railing side." Amy flipped on the light switch and everyone froze. Amy couldn't see over the boys.

"IRIS?! NO!" Jin jumped from the middle of the steps down to the foot of them, and over Iris's body.

Jin was by her side, picking up her body and holding her close. His white sweatshirt was now stained with blood. Touya remained frozen; Amy's knees began to give out. She sat down; she didn't know how to react.

"Touya I can't breathe-" he rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?"

"Touya! Forget about me and call the fucking ambulance! I will be fine, now hurry." Touya was shocked, he never heard Amy talk like that.

Touya was on the phone, Amy was catching her breath and Jin didn't move a muscle.

"Jin, is she still alive?" Asked Amy.

He didn't look up from Iris's body. "She's still in there, but barely. She's dying now. Her body will shut down very soon because she's lost so much blood and because of all her injuries. If she wakes up now she will die from shock."

After what seemed forever, the ambulance took them away. Eventually everyone was at the hospital, Jin stayed in Iris's room.

When I woke again, my surroundings changed from darkness to light. My surroundings were different, I was hooked up to machinery that made beeping sounds and monitored my breathing and pulse. I was in a hospital bed. Everything started to come back to me all at once. I was supposed to be dead. I thought, I was sure. I noticed my leg was in an air cast; the pain coursing through my body was subtle but undeniable that it was still there. They must have been pumping pain killers in to my blood.

"Jin, she's awake." A female's voice. I think it was Amy's. I moved my head slowly to the direction of the noises. Jin was the first to enter, then more and more followed in after him. I didn't know that many people could worry about me. Chu, Rinku, Touya, and of course Amy was there. They must have drug along Shishi, because he was there too.

My head ached from all of the commotion and the noise. The lights weren't helping very much either.

"I guess we finally get to take you home Sheila," Said Chu. He was always the one breaking the silence. It took me a while to figure out what he was saying.

"Yeah, did someone get the nurse? We need to talk to them about taking you home today Iris. The doctor said you've been stable for a while now, and all you had to do is wake up again." Amy said.

"How long have I been out?" I managed to say.

"For only about 3 days." Said Touya.

"Three days?" I was shocked.

"Yeah that's not including the day we found you, if you count that then it is four days that you've been out."

Jin remained silent, and he had a solemn look on his face, which was unheard of especially because it was Jin. It almost hurt to see him this way. He was sad all because of me, and it was all my fault. I felt rather guilty. The rest of them kept talking but I acted like I was too out of it to talk.

"Well I'm hungry, if you don't mind I'm headed downstairs to get food if anyone else wants to join," Chu said with a yawn. Everyone else agreed and followed Chu except for Jin.

"Aren't you coming Jin? Touya asked him as he put his shoulder.

"No."Touya just nodded and left him behind in the room with me .

He sat by my bed, I got a sense of anger from him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"


	6. Chapter 6: Slight confession

I looked at him, not knowing what to say, or where to begin.

"What are you talking about? I asked him, he couldn't possibly know.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Touya told me everything before I went on a killing spree to find the damn bastard that hurt you."

I sat up in silence. I didn't know what to say still. I felt my face begin to grow hot. I looked at him, but I couldn't make eye contact for very long without looking away.

"I do care about you, you know."

I looked at him, astonished. He cared about me?

"I haven't told anyone, Jin. You're not the only one who doesn't know. And you know Touya; he can read people like a book. It's not my fault he was able to figure it out."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm sorry." I looked away from him.

"When are you going to tell me? Are you ever going to tell me?"

"I don't know-" I got cut off from the tears running down my face. I didn't know what to say to him, I didn't know how to let him know I cared about him too. Torture.

"I'm so sorry lass," he got up, and hugged me around my shoulders, being mindful of my injuries. My face was against his sculpted chest which muffled my sobs. I didn't really want hugged, I was kind of mad at him. I knew I couldn't fight him though. The other part of me wanted to be hugged, by him especially. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

After several minutes, he let go and bent over so that we were face to face.

"Stop crying, we are taking you home today" he said with a smile. That smile that I missed so much.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said back to him with a slight smile.

A nurse followed by Amy came in.

"Alright, Iris. The doctor said you can be released. Your friend here has pain killers for you. You can walk on your foot, but that doesn't mean walk a lot. You still need rest. Be careful, okay?"

I nodded and she handed me bandages to put on the spots where needles were in my skin, then she left.

"Are you ready to go? Everyone else has headed home." Said Amy.

"Yeah, get me out of here."


End file.
